bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Chosen Housemates
is among the major twists in Pinoy Big Brother 7. It is the housemates' reward for completing atleast 5 out of 7 Lucky Tasks. The Twist In relation to the season's "pass your luck" theme, each set of housemates will have the chance to give luck to one housemate among the group of housemates succeeding theirs once they accomplished atleast five out of seven lucky tasks. History The twist was first revealed on Day 2 to the first set of housemates of the season, the Celebrities. Along with the Lucky Tasks, it was revealed that if they succeeded on atleast 5 to 6 out of 7 Lucky Tasks, they will get to choose one aspiring auditionee to become an official housemate for the next chapter, the Teen Edition. They eventually succeeded the Lucky Tasks, choosing Maymay Entrata as the Lucky Teen Housemate. They announced it to Maymay on Week 4 through the video call. For the teen edition, after the Lucky 7 Housemates were formed, it was revealed to them that once they reached 5 Lucky Task wins, they will be able to choose an adult housemate that will automatically get the 3rd Lucky House, making the housemate part of the Dream Team. The Teen Housemates earned 6 Lucky Task wins, making them eligible to choose an adult housemate for the Lucky House. However, the chapter ended without them choosing. They later voted one by one for their choice via video call during a live episode of Week 27. Out of 7 housemates, 3 of them chose Jerome Alecre while 2 housemates voted for Cora Waddell and another 2 housemates voted for Wil Dasovich, making Jerome the third adult housemate to be part of the Lucky Houses. The adult housemates were given the chance as well. After the Double Trouble Week ended, Big Brother announced to them that they were now eligible to choose a housemate since they already won 5 Lucky Tasks. It was revealed that the luck will be brought back to the Celebrities, the first group who passed it. The 4 evicted Lucky 7 Celebrity Housemates were given the chance to enter back to the house to live with the adults for a day and to be part of the adults' 6th lucky tasks as well. It was also a way for the adults to get to know the four Celebrity Housemates eligible for the 3rd Lucky Star slot. On Week 23, they voted for their choice one by one. The out of 7 housemates, 5 have chosen Nonong Ballinan as their choice to be the Lucky Celebrity Housemate, while one chose Yassi Pressman and the other one with Hideo Muraoka, making Nonong the 3rd Lucky Star finalist. Voting History The Celebrities The Celebrity Housemates voted altogether and decided their choice altogether. The Teens The Adults Trivia * Maymay Entrata was the only Lucky Chosen Housemate not to be chosen for a Lucky slot. Intstead of a Lucky Sun slot, Maymay was chosen by the Celebrities to become a Teen Housemate. However, she managed to take the 3rd Lucky Sun slot via the Public Voting. Category:Twists Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Gameplay